The Emperor's Last Resort
by donny87
Summary: As The Emperor of mankind looks over his imperium he feels sadness traitors xenon's chaos all destroying his grand species he can think of only one weapon left in the arsenal of mankind a weapon before the time of strife and the dark age of technology a terrible weapon indeed... Blacklight... now how to get him to agree to it
1. Chapter 1

Emperor's last resort

The emperor watches his emporium with sadness, as chaos and Xeons entrench further on his precious humanity; he only has one choice left, Backlight.

'I never thought it would come to this' mumbled the emperor, 'hahahaha of course you did, you trusted Horus and your other sons to do the right thing' replied a being in blue faded jeans and a grey hoody a shit eating grin spread across his face, 'then you go and get yourself screwed over by the insecure, power hungry bastard. Only to leave humanities scattered remains in the hands of politicians, hahahaha.' The emperor slowly raises his head to look at the being tormenting him and chuckles 'oh Alex when will I get so old that I become as jaded and close minded as you, heehaw remember in this dream scape I still have my power where you don't you may be soulless and can't be harmed by the warp doesn't mean your protect from me.' Another deep chuckle from the emperor as he sees the thoughtful expression from his companion. 'So what brings you to my little piece of paradise we've been talking on and off for the last few thousand years. And you've always come to me with problems and never take my advice.' The emperor takes a seat on his throne of gold and opens his mouth to answer only to be interrupted, 'hang on a minute we've been talking to each other for thousands of years and you can make a chair you bastard.' Alex was standing there with shock and frustration only to be met with a smile on the emperor's face. 'Well you never asked oh and by the way your advice was genocide based and half the time I do believe that putting a fist through someone's chest is a poor choice of words.' Leaning forward on his throne the emperor interlocks his fingers and rests his chin on top before continuing. 'as you are painfully aware you're in a canister and your body is only 1ml in physical measurement, what would you say if I told you could be free?' at this Alex lost all anger and looked at the emperor with suspicion, 'I would say what's the catch.' The emperor sighs and sits back. 'I 'am giving you the opportunity for freedom why would you not trust such a good offer.' At this Alex turned his head over very slowly and stared at the emperor and as the emperor looked into upon Alex he could feel the raw hate, suspicion and complete contempt at what he said, 'well there may be a catch or three…four….possibly seven and then some little things afterwards.' The emperor the master of all mankind looked like a child caught out in a lie the god of the current human race sounded meek, for the first time in 15000 yr.'s he felt shame.

Alex looks at the emperor and thinks after all the shit he has caused and the fuck ups he's made this makes his feel ashamed hehehe might as well see where this plays out. "So what are the rules you want to enforce upon me for this generosity of yours." The emperor looks at Alex and composes himself "first off remind them that I am no god the inquisition and the escelsory are free game as far as I can see the manipulating bastards, the upper noble classes who look down on others are in the same boat as the first." At this Alex's interest is peaked nodding for the emperor to continue showing he's listening, "leave my marines be the traitors do with as you wish, kill them absorb them hell teach them fear but as for my sons don't kill them break them instead" at this Alex witnesses the betrayal play across his features and intensifying "show them there gods are worthless pull them to the ground I want them to know humility and defeat don't let them kill themselves let them fully understand what they did." A smile crawls across Alex's lips "the xenon "asked Alex the emperor looks up "however you see fit."

With those last words a great ripple spreads across the realms of the immaterial and the God tzeentch looks out with annoyance that quickly turns to interest at what ever made it annoyed as it must be worth at least some minute amount of attention. This is followed by a lot of attention then frustration as the future begins to move out of its grasp looking closer on an imperial world an action has caused all this all other thoughts forgotten as tzeetnch the greatest of the four ruinous powers can't grasp what this action is focusing what this is the chaos god sees the cause of its pain a vial of no possible power yet this was the most dangerous thing tzeentch has ever seen for the simplest yet most biggest difference from everything else the god has ever faced, tzeentch couldn't influence it. The warp the very thing that made the universe what it was wasn't there, it wasn't suppressed like the the elder did or neutralized it like the necrons. It didn't exist around it the warp itself was void disappeared any daemon to approach gone it essence destroyed gone…NO THERE, only so minute so small almost miss able even to tzeentch it was consumed this thing consumes the warp and its entities. But I must know forming a concentration to form a feather of him the god places on top of the void all the power of tzeentch and its consumed. A threat a true threat.

As Magnus the red is meditating he is interrupted by a herald of his patron "MAGNUS PREPPER ALL YOUR FORCES YOUR TO GO TO WAR."

As the emperor looks up to Alex from his mediative state "you were right a little power makes even the biggest things scared hehehe they will release you soon and when they do." Alex looks deep in his eyes and the emperor finally sees the Alex that all those stories spoke of humanities greatest triumph and failure. The true face of humanities brutality then Alex spoke "let me show them what the real bells of war sound like."


	2. Chapter 2

The emperors last resort chapter 2

To teach a lesson of violence

Darkness nothing but a lack of sensory stimuli, there's the constant chatter of voices in the back ground but too far away to make sense, constant darkness no light, no touch, no smell, and of course no bio-matter, a complete darkness, nothing but my thoughts, "well this sucks."

There was only chaos, the traitors came from nowhere death destruction was everywhere no one is left alone, and there forces were searching houses one by one as if they were looking for something. "We must get out of here grab, what you can we have a ship waiting for us" said the noble of the planet being the nephew of the planetary governor gave the man a sense of ownership of the planet and was angered at the arrival of the traitorous marines as they were disrupting his plans for gaining power over this simple colony world, unbenounced to the simpleton noble there was a trinket ore valuable then his entire planet and he was about to drop it, SMASH.. "FUCK" was the response to the sudden reply to the antique glass globe, a trinket of earth some time ago pre-heresy cleared by the inquisition in case it held any taint of chaos or heresy it was gifted as a present to the governor on one of his many birthday's and given to this house hold a small trinket expensive but not by that much a vacuum and magnetically sealed dome of glass with a adamantium capsule in the centre no amount of scans could penetrate it but then again no one really tried, but if they had they would have found biological material in it. A maid went to retrieve the shattered material in the hopes of salvaging something to earn her some crown but all she found was a broken capsule and a black liquid substance.

Force, light, sound, touch, all the thing you could ask for present in a second everything denied to Alex for countless years since his birth and now he's has been sent back by non-other than the master of mankind to dish out his own brand of justice. Oh yeah this should be good Alex thought to himself but then it dawned on him without bio-mass bow would he re build his body to accomplish his deal with the emperor as well as survive. Then warmth and flesh someone was trying to pick up Alex someone with a body someone organic someone who was about to become the first of many building blocks for Alex's comeback.

Diging into the flesh alex felt the blood, fat, muscule, tendoin ligaments all around him then it all begain his cells started to rearrage and grow multiply all around him his councousness started to notice the things around him shock panick pain then unease then fear a deep seated fear not his but the unfortutnate being that was no his smorgous board for his return to normal and power pushing this to the back of his head he focused on obtaining more bio-mass he started to get flooded with memories of his new victim and what he found only caused him to smile trator marines have found his host and plan on killing her to bad shes already dead and soon so shall these traterous bastards.

Trelock was a 300 year old chaos space marine and was brining a noble and his household to the sacrificaol pit to be offered to his gods he himself didn't understand what was really going on as he wanted to kill them at the house but the thousand sons have demanded it that all will be brought to the circle to be offered to the gods. "So this is what you have become how very weak and pitiful" said a slave maiden of the nobles house, "I mean really are you over compensating for a area your lacking in or are you all so piss weak you have to tie me up", Trelockwas there in a few short strides and back handed the maidein "you will keep your corpse god loving mouth shut women" what Trelock didn't grasp first up was that the maiden got back up from his strike that woiuld have normaly shattered bonesd and pulped a human but this maiden got up to antaganous bthe situation even further to the shock of the other prisoners, "That all you gopt big guy I know women who hit harder that that" getting back to there feet the maiden was waiting and toughnting the spacemarine, "come on you pathetic peaice of shit what you going to do clearly you cam hit for shit and lets face it iam going to kil you and everyone on this forsaken planet, at this the marine grabes the madein by the throat and brings her up to his eyes slowly squeezing her throat but he suddenly becomes lost for words as he looks at her smiling face, "what in the dammned warp are you" asked the doomed space marine as the madian places her hand on the traitors expsoded face "iam the alpha and omega no one on this planet is safe from me hahahahahaha" that is when trendral leap from the maiden startin with her hands then her arm then the rest of the body find purchs in the armour of the traitor marine in the joints and exposed areas.

Bio-mas lovely bio-mass so warm and sweet and so much more than that maiden but still need so much more hunger is all that's felt now a feeling of emptiness that needs to be filled opemimg his eyes Alex looks over the land scape hes in at the moment fire, blood red sky, the smell of death and rot aboundant, screams for help that go unanswered oh yeah iam right back home time to clean shop was all that was thought from Alex at this point in time. Spotting another marine Alex walks up in Disguise of the marine who now screams in Alex's head and ignored like the rest that occupie that space, approaching the other marine he didn't notice the gleam in the eyes of alex which would have warned him of hi intament demise, " trelock get back to your station you pathetic whelp" it wasw at this time Alex made his right hand into a 4ft blade to the amazement of the other marine "what in the name of the go…. Ggaahh" his final words as Alex rushes and plunges his blade into his apponents gut changing into his normal form alex looks up to the traitor marine, "you think your gods so powerful, you think yourself so mighty,ther will be no retreat, no defeat, ill will be victorious but don't worry ill leave some thing for tyou lot,ill still let you keep your night mares about me haha:" with nthat Alex forces the blade into tendrales and absorbes the marine, turning to the rest of the captives he smiles, and smiles hes hungry and as far as alex is concerned this will serve as both a meal and intelligence gathering , no to mention the politics so at the end of the day only public servies are done.

TWO HOURS LATER.

It been two hours since the first feed, 50marines, 200,000 cultistes and Alex isn't full yet this of course is starting to get worrying to him as this wouold mean clearly that he hasn't obtained enough bio-matter of he just isent satiseified with what he has done yet already the enemy has become sketchy as all forces that come withing 400m of Alex become a fast food item litery. But alex cared not as all his thoughts were on the shear fact that with over 200,000 beings and not a single satisfying feeling from all that biomass,it was as if there was very little useable in all of it then a thought occurred to him a conversation he had with the emperor some time ago.

Flash back

'So the high and mighty emperor has come to grace me with his ever manevalent presence' alex jeered at the emperor 'tell me one thing why didn't you ever make the four horseman from the biblical texts' as the emperor stood with a grin from ear to ear stairing at alex, 'really there was no need after the spacemarines and besides there power would come from the immaterium and would be ineffective on indviduals like you,' he responed to alex's question which only confused him 'we have spoken often of this immaterium you use, hell were in it suposeably, but how does that work as you put it, it wont affect you?' with this the emperor was silent for a fewminutes then spoke' you are well aware of what you are? That's a virus you're an imprint of knowledge nothing more, the fact you belive your name is alex and for a time thought you were human was…. Concerning to say the least, but your very nature calls you to be consuming and forcing your own everlution ,and because of this trait you need energy, fuel like all things another way you've been sustaining yourself has been drawning from the warp since your entrapment, so in a sense you've been starved for thousands of years and been forced into a corner to survive.' Alex contemplates this 'so your telling me I nolonger need flesh to feed myself I can be my own personal generator cool that uncomplecates things.' The emperor looks at alex for a few seconds weighing his next words 'no I means while you can consume it it means you cant use it either .' alex looks at him with a cocked eye brow 'care to elaborate?' chuckling the emperor relied no.'

End flashback

Hmmm so these warp tainted things heal me but cant use them to increase my biomass well that sucks, So much for productive effort oh well at least there usefull. As alex looks out at the city he's in henotices the whole scale destruction ruins, bodies, craters and the occasional movement theres no immediate threats sensing the squad of chaos marines taking cover in the building to alex's side he decides that it may be time to go say hello and find a way off this planet, one way or another he will be getting off.


End file.
